


AU Gale Hawthorne

by Tyr086



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyr086/pseuds/Tyr086
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gale Hawthorne是个颇有争议的人物，他那个让人不满意、不知所以的结局留下了很多想象的空间。<br/>既然是AU世界，那么必然很多人物设定会发生改变。最重要的两点：Gale参加了 72届饥饿游戏，SLASH。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 抽签

**Author's Note:**

> 不喜欢第一人称的故事，所以至今未读完《饥饿游戏》。电影也只是因为锤弟他哥是锤哥才看的。

AU世界的Gale Hawthorne  
～～～～～～～～～～～  
一 抽签  
      真是无聊，每一年那么多观众兴致勃勃地看着十二个行政区的24个年轻人为了活命而杀来杀去，都城的这帮人就没有别的事情可干了吗？每一年都会有很多疯狂的人为饥饿游戏投入大量的时间和金钱。七十多年，一代又一代，反对的人和声音都会被及时消灭，Snow总统的铁腕操控让Marcus感到无趣。可是再如何无聊无趣Marcus还是坐到了屏幕前。  
      一区的女孩很漂亮，性感，高挑身材，无聊。  
      一区的男孩很强壮，平淡无奇。  
     两个专业贡品。  
     二区的女孩看着有点眼熟，可能是前面哪位胜利者或贡品的亲戚。  
     二区的男孩不似往年那么凶悍，上台时有点犹豫。  
     两个专业贡品。  
     三区的女孩有点意思，Tertia，瘦小，上台时脚步沉稳，眼神灵动，她也许比前面四个有趣点。  
     三区的男孩，忽略。  
     前两届的胜利者都是女性，四区的Annie Cresta 和七区的Johanna Mason，一个已经崩溃了，另一个也和疯了差不多。Tertia不够漂亮。  
     四区今年的女孩，可以忽略。  
     四区的男孩，Marcus感觉能够听到都城女人们和部分男人的尖叫了。Aurelius，18岁，高大、强壮、英俊，站在台上金光四射。也许Finnick Odair终于可以喘口气了，毕竟自从Annie获胜后，这两年他的“工作量”是加倍的。Marcus拿起身边的酒杯，微微抿了一小口，他还是更喜欢Tertia一点，也许再等等，看看他们训练的情况。  
     后面几个区的贡品看起来希望不大。Marcus在预测胜利者这件事上几乎没有出过错，他参与投注的四十届游戏中只有两次猜错了最终胜利者，一次是因为突发的自然灾难，还有一次是因为他当年心不在焉的被一些事情分了神。  
     打了一个哈欠。好不容易到最后一个行政区了，Marcus开始考虑是否值得花更多精力在本届游戏中，也许他真的是老而无趣了。Effie Trinket从何时起开始变得那么夸张，她本来还是个不错的女孩子，也许她觉得她那天蓝色的假发能把十二区灰色的天空变蓝一点？  
     乌云密布的天空划过一道闪电。Marcus一下从半睡眠状态清醒过来，他迅速的扫了一下屏幕上的信息：Gale Hawthorne，16岁。十二区的这个男孩的眼睛如同暴雨来临时的天空，闪电过后似乎有滚滚雷声从男孩身上传来。Marcus把电视的伴音打开，Caesar Flickerman 和 Claudius Templesmith正在评论十二区的男贡品：“......他显然没有四区的Aurelius那么光彩照人，但他看起来比十二区往年的贡品更有潜力。” 潜力很重要，Marcus紧盯着屏幕上这个年轻人，微带一抹讥笑的嘴唇和蓝灰色寒冰一般的眼睛，Marcus似乎闻到了血腥味。毫无疑问今年的游戏不会再那么无趣了。


	2. 告别

二 告别

    当那个可笑的都城女人念出他的名字，Gale的血液像一下冻结了，毕竟他有三十个名签在那个玻璃球里。脸上的表情没有变化，Gale迈步走向台子，他的第一个念头是Rory只有十岁，他还撑不起这个家；Katniss仅能勉强维持她自家的生计，失去搭档，她的狩猎会更加困难。人群在Gale面前分开，维安人员来到他的身边，他血管中的寒冰似乎转瞬变为了熔岩，他咬紧牙不让自己爆发，一步一步走到台前，为了家人他必须活下来。

    当Gale登上台子，Effie看到的是一张面带微笑的英俊面孔，她迎以微笑：“欢迎！欢迎！祝贺。”Effie很高兴今年的抽签进行顺利，没有小孩子，两个贡品都没有大哭大闹、歇斯底里让她尴尬，这男孩看起来甚至有机会赢得一些资助。

    市长讲话的时候Gale鼓起勇气望向了人群中的母亲和弟妹，母亲绝望的眼神让他心神一乱，险些把持不住。他把眼睛转向了Katniss，女猎手的眼神充满困惑，她似乎不能接受这一事实。市长讲话结束，Effie请两个贡品相互握手。然后他们被带离了台子，进入司法大楼。

      房门打开，Hazelle抱着Posy，Rory和Vick紧跟其后进入室内。Gale冲过去紧紧拥抱了母亲和妹妹。Posy还完全不明白发生了什么事情，她在母亲和Gale之间用力地的扭了扭身体，用她的双臂环住了Gale的脖子，“Gale...抱抱。” Gale接过了Posy，对着妹妹的笑脸他脸上也露出温柔的笑容。Hazelle看着自己的长子抱着最小的女儿，感觉视线又被泪水模糊，她知道Gale是个聪明强壮的好猎手，但这毕竟是饥饿游戏，他将要面对的是另外二十三个求生的年轻人。Hazelle努力控制住自己眼泪，把手搭在Gale的肩膀上，轻声道：“不要为我们担心。保持冷静，不论在那里发生什么事情，记住我们永远爱你。”Gale看着母亲疲倦的面容发红的眼睛，用力点了点头“我也爱你们，我会小心的。” 他再次拥抱了母亲。接着他把身子转向Rory和Vick，“Rory，我在灶窝的瘸子Fred那里压了五块钱在我自己身上，按照赔率应该能够拿到五百块，让Thom陪你一起去。”每一年灶窝黑市上都会有相关饥饿游戏的赌博，谁会被抽中，谁会在浴血屠杀中被杀死，谁能进入前八，谁能获胜等等。Gale没有钱更没有心思去参与这些赌博，但他每年都会投五块钱在自己被抽中上，对他而言这是一种保险而不是赌博。五百块对于一个炭坑家庭而言是很大一笔钱，至少够他母亲和弟妹支撑一段时间。Thom是Gale的朋友，有他在Fred是不敢赖账的。Rory使劲地点点头道：“你回来前我会照顾好大家的。”Gale明白他话里的意思。“你现在是家里的男子汉了。”他微笑着，努力掩盖着心中的悲愤。“Vick，你要帮妈妈做更多的家务，照顾Posy。” Vick一边点头一边靠近前抱住了Gale，眼泪浸湿了Gale的衬衣。此时Posy似乎意识到周围发生的事情有点不对劲，她有些不安地睁大了眼睛“Gale...”，Gale将注意力转到妹妹身上，他用手指轻柔地摸着Posy的小脸：“Posy，甜心，我要离开家一段时间，你能做个乖女照顾好妈妈吗？”Posy虽然不明白饥饿游戏是什么，但她不喜欢Gale要离开她。邻居Rose的姐姐离开家就再也没有回来，Rose的妈妈哭了很久。她不要Gale离开！Posy灰蓝色的大眼睛开始变的雾蒙蒙的，嘴角也开始向下撇。Hazelle见状忙上来对Posy说：“Posy，Gale出门需要带一个护身符，保护他平安回来，你有什么可以送给他的吗？” Posy侧头想了想，“兔兔”。兔兔是当年Rory出生时他们的父亲为Gale做的一个小玩具，是用一小块棕色的兔皮制成，里面填充着薄荷香草等。Rory长大一点后Gale把它送给了弟弟，其后又传给了Vick，现在它是Posy的宝贝。十年的岁月，小兔的皮毛已经磨秃了很多，里面填充的香草也换过数次，但它是父亲亲手制作留给孩子们的唯一物品。Hazelle从围裙的侧兜里拿出了不到一掌长的玩具放到Posy的小手里，Posy捧着兔兔，亲了亲它的头然后非常郑重的把兔兔放到Gale的手里，“他会保护你的，Gale。” Gale严肃地用空出的一只手接过小兔，把它放到自己的胸前，“我会随身带好他的，谢谢你，Posy。”说完他吻了吻妹妹和小兔的头。和家人离别的时间到了。Hazelle从Gale怀中接过Posy，Gale微微弯下身子，拥抱了母亲和妹妹，Hazelle吻了吻儿子的面颊，Rory和Vick也都和Gale最后拥抱了一下，在维安人员的催促下，他们离开了房间。Gale盯着沉重的房门关闭，他感到他的心也随着他们一起离去了。

    当房门再次打开，进来的是Thom和学校的几个同学。Thom表示会在Gale不在时尽力照顾他的家人。Gale相信他的朋友，但他也很清楚在炭坑谁也不可能长时间额外负担这么大一个家庭，他微笑着接受了朋友们的祝愿，他们希望Gale能够获胜。

   房门第三次打开时，Katniss进来了。女猎手的眼神不似抽签时那么迷惑了。她进门后如同家人一般拥抱了Gale。他们一起非法狩猎有两年多了。从开始的不信任到相互接受，Katniss教会了Gale弓箭，游泳和辨认植物，Gale教会了Katniss设置陷阱，生火和处理猎物，他们逐渐成为能够相互信任、依靠的搭档。随着年龄增长和狩猎技艺的提高，最近一年来他们的猎物不仅可以喂饱他们两个家庭，还能在黑市进行更多的交易。在狩猎的间隙，在森林中，Gale可以对Katniss表达他对都城的不满，而Katniss则会更多谈到她的妹妹，他们是搭档也是朋友。Gale知道Katniss不喜欢与他人接触，不管是身体上的还是语言上的，所以当她拥抱他时，他有些意外。“找到弓箭，你的准确度虽然不如我，但你的狩猎技巧是最棒的。别说傻话，你能回来，你必须回来！”Gale知道Katniss说的“不说傻话”和他母亲所说的“保持冷静”都是针对他对都城的愤怒而言，他看着搭档的眼睛道：“我会小心的，你自己也要小心，离Cray远点。”森林中虽然大多时候没有猛兽，但偶尔也会有凶猛的野狗出没。缺少搭档的Katniss会遇到更多的危险。狩猎和黑市交易都是非法的，维安人员的首领Cray对女孩子而言更是声名狼藉。Katniss迅速点了点头，在她父亲去世后的这三年，Gale是唯一能够给她依靠感的人，现在这该死的游戏又要夺走他。Katniss感到无助，但她也知道，Gale是个非常聪明的猎手，如果说十二区有一个人能够赢得游戏，那一定是她的搭档。饥饿游戏中那些专业贡品们，他们就像是职业杀手，Gale需要专注，他不能分神。“我会照顾好Rory，Vick和Posy，不用担心。”这是非常郑重的承诺，Gale知道遵守这项承诺的艰难，他握住了Katniss的双手，“多谢！”微微停顿一下他又接着道：“我会活着回来的。”这是一个同样艰难的承诺。他们又一次紧紧拥抱在一起，“保重”是他们告别的最后一句话。


	3. 专列1

三 专列1

    在开往都城的专车上，Gale开始考虑他的策略。他痛恨都城，但现在他需要控制好他的愤怒。奢华的房间，舒适的床铺可以提供良好的休息；满柜子的衣服中Gale选了简单舒适的黑色长裤和蓝灰色棉布衬衣；丰富而美味的食物是游戏前补充营养的最后机会。他需要利用每一点资源来生存。

     尽管Effie Trinket的妆容和说话方式都让Gale难受得想要对她大喊，但他还是尽力礼貌地对待她，他不指望这个都城女人能帮他什么，可也没有必要增加一个敌人。今年的女贡品Mara Kendle来自市镇，Gale并不认识，她在与Effie谈论些服装之类的话题。Gale开始练习屏蔽她们的声音，他专注的吃着盘中的食物，这些食物都非常美味，而且每道菜的量都不小。“这些食物足够一个炭坑家庭吃几天的......”Gale想着，感到怒气又开始在心头聚集，餐刀重重地碰在盘子上，Effie和Mara不约而同地停下对话，看了Gale一眼，Gale假装没有注意她们，恨恨地咬了一大块牛肉。Effie轻轻的地叹口气，刚想说什么，Haymitch摇摇晃晃地进来了。

     Haymitch Abernathy是Gale的一个大问题。第十二行政区的这位唯一的、活着的游戏胜利者从没有带回过一个胜利者，前四十二个贡品大多在浴血屠杀的过程中就成为了牺牲品。从这个角度而言Gale感到不能信任他。Gale多次在灶窝黑市中见过Heymitch，这位永远处于醉醺醺状态的胜利者在黑市出现只有一个理由：买更多的白酒。十二区尽管食物短缺，但总能有烈性私酒贩卖，沉重的生活负担让很多人深陷其中。Gale曾经试想过Haymitch的负担会是什么？饥饿游戏是如此的血腥，在游戏结束后很多胜利者都与赛前有了很大变化，不知当年Haymitch的游戏是怎样的？Haymitch没有任何活着的家人，灶窝的油婆Sae曾含混地叨叨过，似乎是在他获胜后他的家人发生了什么意外。Gale微微皱着眉，看着跌跌撞撞的导师倒在椅子上，他身上恶臭的酒气让Effie迅速向后靠了靠，接着她皱着鼻子离开了餐桌。Mara有些不知所措的看着Effie和Haymitch，最终她留在了座位上。

    Haymitch并没有动桌子上的食物，他仍然还在喝他酒袋中的酒，对桌旁的两个年轻人看都没看一眼。Gale不动声色地接着吃他的牛肉，食物是宝贵的，不可以浪费。如果Haymitch不准备为他的贡品提供帮助，那就这样吧，反正Gale也不信任他。Mara很紧张地看着Haymitch，张了张嘴想问他什么但又不知该如何开口。她偷偷的瞥了Gale一下，似乎希望他能说些什么，但发现Gale根本没有与他们二人交流的意思，她低头看着自己紧张的绞在一起的手指，最终还是决定问Haymitch：“请问你对我们在游戏中该如何做有什么指导吗？”她怯生生的声音勉强能够听到。Haymitch缓缓转过头来看了Mara几秒钟，似乎在确定问题是问他的，然后有些口齿不清地说：“想法活着。”说完他还咧嘴笑了笑，又转头去喝他的酒。Mara没有再说话，她急急地起身冲回了自己的房间，泪水在房门关闭时流了下来。

      想法活着？也许Haymitch想说的是赶快去死。Gale看到Mara含着泪水离去，他很想揍Haymitch一顿，他没有动手。餐车里剩下的两人各自沉浸在自己的世界里。

   当Effie来到餐车时看到Haymitch仰靠在他的餐椅上，已经昏睡过去。Gale则正在对付一块巧克力蛋糕。她无奈地看了Haymitch一眼，对Gale微笑道：“抽签重播时间到了。”Gale礼貌性的对她笑了一下，站起身，端着装蛋糕的盘子跟Effie到了另一个房间。他慢慢地坐在了茶几侧边的单人沙发上，沙发很软，Gale陷在里面时感到吃的有点太多了，他小心地挪了挪身体，把盘子放在了茶几上。Effie到Mara的房间把她也叫出来。Mara的眼睛还是红红的，她谨慎地坐到了Gale对面的单人沙发上。Effie则坐到了中间的双人沙发上，她一边打开了电视，一边告诉他们Haymitch不过来看重播了。

       Gale专注的看着屏幕，这些人是他的对手。

     一、二区是传统的专业贡品区，他们曾经赢得了超过半数的游戏，不过最近两年胜利者都不是他们。一区的男贡品看起来又高又壮，二区的女贡品目露凶光，需要小心。三区女孩不是专业贡品，但看起来信心十足，Gale暗自决定在训练时对她要多留意。当四区的男贡品登台时Gale听到Effie抽了口气，都城的人啊，四区男贡品看着是很英俊，可是饥饿游戏又不是选美游戏。镜头长时间的聚焦在四区的男贡品和他的导师身上，解说则在不厌其烦地回顾那位导师的风流韵事。Gale感到有人在看他，侧头扫了一下，却发现Effie正盯着他看，看到他看她就连忙把眼神转回到屏幕上。Gale有些疑惑，有那么一瞬间他觉得他在Effie的眼神中看到了同情和遗憾。五、六区的抽签很快就过去了。七区的镜头更多地给了他们去年的优胜者。八区的男贡品是个孩子，十三岁，瘦瘦小小的，当他的名字被叫时，背景能够听到一个女人绝望地哭喊，Gale咬紧牙接着看下去。刚到十二区时，主持人们已经开始准备结束语了。Gale名字被喊出时，镜头很快找到了他，并一直跟着他。两位主持也似乎来了精神，“今年女士们一定会很兴奋，十二区这个男贡品相当英俊。” ”只有十六岁，他显然没有四区的Aurelius那么光彩照人，但他看起来比十二区往年的贡品更有潜力。”

    节目很快结束了。Gale回到自己的房间，躺在舒适大床上，四肢都能舒展开来，空荡荡的。他爬起来从外套口袋里拿出了兔兔，放到枕边，淡淡的香草味和小宝宝特有的味道让Gale嘴角露出了微笑。

     今年的竞技场会是什么样的呢？每一年为了娱乐都城的观众们竞技场的设计都会有所不同。通常都会有山林、河谷、湖泊、沼泽，偶尔也有过草原，十几年前有过一次沙漠，因为大多数贡品是干渴而死，所以也被称为最无聊的一届游戏。近几年观众们更喜欢看贡品们之间戏剧化的冲突，所以极端不利生存的环境较少出现。

     竞技场的气候完全是人为操控的，游戏设计师们更多的利用天气、温度和水源变化以及变种动物来控制贡品们的行动以增加游戏的“娱乐性”。参加这个游戏，不论死活他都已经成为了这项娱乐的一部分。想要活着回去，他必须做一些他痛恨的事情——向都城妥协、屈服，哪怕只是表面的。Gale在心里又将都城诅咒了千万次。

   昏昏沉沉，Gale睡着前最后一个念头是早晨起来，如果Haymitch足够清醒的话，还是要向他询问一些关于游戏的建议，毕竟他带贡品次数比他的年龄都大，他是个胜利者。


	4. 专列2

四 专列2

     Gale一晚睡得并不踏实，床和枕头太软了，没有人挤在身旁，没有Rory踹过来的脚，没有Vick的磨牙声，他夜里惊醒几次。在天刚亮的时候Gale洗漱完毕换好衣服离开了自己的房间。其他几个人都还没有出来。他在车厢里转了一圈，看到在电视前面的茶几下放了几本杂志，就随手拿起来翻了翻。几本杂志都是全新的，封面的日期也并不久远。两本关于服饰化妆的，一本都城人生活小道消息的，还有一本是都城流行餐馆俱乐部的介绍。因为临近今年的饥饿游戏，几本杂志都有对游戏的专题采访，这吸引了Gale的注意力。他拿着杂志回到自己的房间，靠在床上看了起来。在几篇相关的采访中“资助人”一词多次出现。从看过的游戏中Gale大概知道“资助人”是什么。游戏当中从天而降的小礼物，食物、水、药品、火柴甚至武器和护甲。十二区的贡品从来没有得到过这些礼物。一、二区，以及四区近几年总是能得到更多的礼物。这也许就是为什么在看抽签重播时，Effie看到四区男贡品后会用那样的眼神看Gale。作为十二区的伴护人，Effie Trinket从没有机会伴护回一个胜利者，身为都城人的她也许不在乎这些孩子的死活，可她一定很在意她出名露脸的机会比其他区的伴护少很多。在几篇采访中还都提到了Finnick Odair，这位四区的胜利者近几年都是四区的导师，都城的宠儿。看来资助人们除了关注贡品的状态也很在意导师的情况。想象着Haymitch醉醺醺臭烘烘的和那些衣冠楚楚装腔作势的都城有钱人在一起商讨资助问题，Gale笑了出来，不过进一步想到这些令人厌恶的资助人能够帮助他活着回家，Gale的笑容转为了苦笑，他获得资助的机会真心不多。

       “起来！起来！今天是个大...大日子！”敲门和Effie的声音提醒Gale该吃早饭了。

   来到餐车，Mara已经坐在餐桌旁。她的脸色并不好看，眼睛有点红肿。看到Gale进来她小声的说：“早上好。”Gale礼貌性地回了句：“早上好。”

     早餐非常丰盛。Gale主要挑了一些看起来能够提供较多能量的食物，他要利用游戏前的短暂时间尽量储存一些。当他坐到Mara旁边时看到她的盘子里只有一些水果。

     Effie进来了，带了一顶血红色的，梳成很复杂样式发髻的假发。她的嘴唇和指甲也是同样的颜色，看起来情绪不错。Gale感觉那颜色让她看起来象刚生吃了鲜血。嗜血季”，杂志上是这么称呼的。

      Effie拿了一些谷物和水果，还有一大杯闻起来非常诱人的咖啡坐到了Mara的对面。“Mara，亲爱的，你要多吃一些。我们今天的行程很紧。到达都城后你们要进入重塑中心，为开幕典礼做准备，那里的食物很简单，没什么可选择。然后是开幕典礼，进入训练中心后才能正式晚餐了。”

       Mara低声谢了她，却没多吃什么。

       Haymitch出现在门口，居然看起来是清醒的，而且梳洗过换了衣服。他走到餐桌边，依旧坐在了Effie的旁边。

   “感谢您屈尊加入我们。”Effie的语气怪怪的，“看来今天有人终于可以做些工作了。” Haymitch一边给自己的橙汁里“加料”一边模仿Effie的语气道：“感谢您的关心，您每天要完成那么多工作。” Effie带着有点夸张的愤怒瞪了Haymitch一眼，没再理他。

    Gale看着Haymitch，嘴角带着一抹讪笑。他等Haymitch喝了他的第一口橙汁就把自己手中的餐刀投了出去，刀擦着Haymitch右耳朵边飞过去，钉在了他身后墙板上。Effie 和Mara都惊得叫起来。

       Haymitch慢慢地把口里的橙汁咽了，打量着Gale。Gale一脸无辜的看着Haymitch的眼睛道：“抱歉，近了一点。”

     Haymitch盯着Gale，头也不回的去拔刀，第一下竟然没拔出来，他扬了一下眉毛，转过身两只手把刀拔了出来。“你想说明什么？猎人。”Haymitch用一种不以为然的口气对Gale说。他的动作和表情虽然很平静，但Gale仍然注意到了他的瞳孔收缩，他拿刀的手指甲发白。

        Gale身体向后靠在椅背上，淡淡地道：“我只是想向你学习如何 **想...法...活...着** 。”

        Haymitch把手里的刀转了转，“把导师杀了是很好的学习方法？”

       “如果那一刀再偏一点，我们也许就有你问题的答案了。”

      Gale小心地观察着Haymitch的反应。看似冒失的一刀证实了Gale的猜测，Haymitch醉醺醺反应迟钝的外表只是一种伪装，保护自己的伪装。没有一个家人，二十多年带走四十多个孩子，却没一个活着回来，也许酒精是个不错的选择。不过Gale现在没有时间同情他，他有家人，他向Katniss承诺他要活着回去，他需要帮助。

        Haymitch在灶窝看见过Gale，他和一个女孩，带着兔子、松鼠和野火鸡，一对猎人。他们是黑市的常客。

       “其他贡品不是松鼠或兔子。”Haymitch想到的是经常出现在噩梦中的那些永远年轻的面孔。

       “他们不是。”Gale想到的是那些训练有素、资助者众多的专业贡品。

     “好吧，我会尽力完成我的工作，”他停下来看了一眼Effie，发现两个女人都紧张地注视着他们之间的交流，看到Haymitch看她，Effie的表情变成了一副“我们等着瞧”的样子。“你们，”Haymitch指了指Mara和Gale “要服从我的指导。现在把早饭吃完。”他把手中餐刀还给了Gale，接着把杯中剩的橙汁一饮而尽。

       早餐后，Effie离开了车厢，她说她要做到达都城的准备工作。

    Haymitch对Mara和Gale道：“到站后，你们会被交给你们的设计师，你们不会喜欢他们对你做的事，但绝对不要反抗。”他特别强调地看了Gale一眼。

      “他们会不会让我们全裸只带一层煤灰？”Mara很紧张地问。

      “只有你们的设计师知道你们的服装是什么样子的，但那年一丝不挂的效果并不好，他们短时间内应该不会再用。”Haymitch的话让两人都松了口气。

 


	5. 开场

五 开场

     如果没有Haymitch的警告，Gale感觉他一定会掐死他的预备小组成员。纯粹的折磨，还没进竞技场就被扒了三层皮，更不要提那些预备小组成员奇怪的装扮和言语。Gale摸着脸上还火辣辣痛着的皮肤，咬着牙，全裸的站在一个小台子上等着他的设计师。屋子里很暖和，但他感觉有点冷，正在考虑是否找件衣服，门开了。

     进来的是个年轻女人，看起来三十岁左右，不过在都城这也不好说。浅棕色的头发，温暖的巧克力色的眼睛，奶白色的皮肤，正常的完全不像个设计师。她走到Gale面前，抬起头看着Gale的脸微笑着伸出手：“哇，你真高！我叫Lola Mou，你的设计师。”Gale握了握她伸出的手，嘴角上翘微笑了一下。看到他的微笑，Lola眼睛亮了一下。

      她绕着Gale转了两圈，然后拿出了一件袍子给Gale：“我们还有时间，你先休息一下，吃点东西。”

      Gale接过袍子穿上。跟着Lola来到旁边的一个起居室。这是一个非常明亮的房间，两个杏黄色沙发放在落地窗前，面向窗外可以看到都城的街道。在沙发后面房间的中央放着一张圆桌，桌子上摆放了很多看起来非常美味的食物。Lola让Gale随意，她自己只倒了杯清水，然后就坐在了窗前的沙发上。Gale拿了一些烤肉和橙汁。这些肉是被切成小块，腌制完后穿在金属签上烤制而成，肉块之间还有一些同样切成块状的蔬菜。Gale坐在了另一个沙发上，肉烤的很好，鲜嫩多汁。对付大个的猎物这是一个好方法，切成小块的肉熟得更快，可以节约很多时间。

    Lola喝着水看着Gale若有所思地慢慢吃着烤肉和蔬菜。他看起来比他的年龄成熟得多，非常英俊。预备小组按照她的要求没有给他化妆，也许她应该给他加点画蛇添足的修饰？

     “有件事我需要说明一下。”Lola看着Gale转过脸对着她 “这是我第一次做饥饿游戏的服装设计师。”

  Gale点了点头，确实在以前的游戏转播中从没有见过Lola。“我们今年还是矿工服吗？”Gale心里暗暗补充了句矿工服也是衣服，只要有衣服穿。

    “恐怕是的。”Lola看到Gale似乎是松了口气，“真是很乏味的设计。”她看见他扬了扬眉毛似乎在问“什么”，接着道：“实际上我是昨天晚上才接任成为你的设计师。前任设计师昨天心脏出了点问题，进医院了。时间不够，我们只有将就用她的作品了。不过我还是做了点简单地修改。现在我们的问题是你怎么看你的开幕典礼？

      “根据我的导师的命令是：听设计师的话，不要有任何反抗。”

      “我应该说大多数情况下这是个好的建议。可我的雇主想知道你的意见。”

      “你的雇主？”

      “一位特殊的资助人，非常特殊。他希望能够帮助你。”

       这是个笑话还是个圈套？Gale看着Lola，也许看起来正常的都城人是不正常的？“那么这位特殊的资助人有什么特殊的要求？”

    “他希望成为你唯一的资助人，”Lola说着翻了一下眼，这男孩怎么可能不吸引其他资助人的注意呢？“如果你获胜了，你需要感谢你的资助人，因此你的资助人越多，你的麻烦就越大。”Lola停顿了一下，“从目前来讲，他不希望你在开幕典礼上太出众。”

       “感谢你们的建议，我会考虑的。对于开幕典礼我没什么要求，有衣服穿就行。”

     Lola听后想了一下，大笑，“相信我，那年的贡品如果有你这样的身材，恐怕设计师们就要失业了，谁还需要衣服。”看到Gale的脸红了她接着道：“我们现在去接着干活吧。”

    回到准备间，Lola开始给Gale穿他的出场服装，一件黑灰色的连体工作服，腰间的工具带上装饰着一些工具，最后她拿出来一顶带有矿灯的安全帽递给Gale，“戴还是不戴，随你吧。”

       看着那顶可笑的血红色帽子，Gale把它扔到了旁边 然后一本正经地说：“我想我们要避免过分引人注目。”

       Lola笑着让Gale坐在椅子上，让他闭上眼睛，开始给他化妆。

      半小时后，“好了。入场时不要笑，不要太友好。”

      “好的。”Gale对Lola甜甜地假笑了一下。Lola摇头大笑。

 

* * *

 

  Gale来到贡品马车等候地，已经有几个其他行政区的男贡品出来了，大部分的女孩还没准备好。十二行政区的马匹是碳黑色的，Gale赞赏地看着它们，忍不住用手抚摸它们美丽的颈部。

   “这些马训练有素而且很温顺，有的马脾气不好可能会咬掉你的手指头。”一个很尖细的女声在Gale背后响起。Gale回过身看到是三区的女贡品，她能够悄无声息地走到Gale背后，他真要对她多留意。“Tertia Yoniev，三区。”她面带微笑，Gale回以微笑：“Gale Hawthorne，十二区。我没有想过，三区有很多马吗？”

     “我们只有木马。”看到Gale没有反应，她接着道：“我们生产电子产品。我只是在书上看到过它们。”她指了指马。

     “我们那里只有煤，颜色倒是很像”

     “你的服装是矿工服吗？”

     “差不多。你的裙子很有特色，一闪一闪的，它是什么？”

     “我的设计师称它是科技之光。”

     两个人又闲聊了几句，直到三区的男贡品出来，Tertia回到了自己的马车边。

     Gale一直目送她回去。

* * *

   开幕典礼确实非常壮观。一区和四区赢得了最响的欢呼声。Gale对呼喊他名字的男男女女看都不看一眼，还无聊的差点打了个哈欠。不用讨好都城的这些人很合他心意。Gale不是一个轻易相信他人的人，他和Katniss狩猎开始时也是磕磕绊绊的。Lola所说的特殊资助人不管是笑话还是圈套都说明有人在关注他，为什么？他只是最贫穷的十二区的一个普通男孩，好吧，也许没那么普通，毕竟他违法狩猎。需要时，Gale有一个好猎手的耐心。

* * *

        训练中心，十二行政区的房间在十二层。

   Gale在浴室里浪费了点时间，当他带着玫瑰花的味道出现在晚餐桌旁时，他已经晚了五分钟。所有人都已坐好，他致歉后坐到了Mara和Lola之间。两个女人显然都闻到了花香气，Gale感到脸都热了，他恨都城。热水淋浴是很好的，令人放松，但那么多复杂的按钮，有必要吗？Lola显然注意到了他的尴尬，笑着对Gale说：“你知道吗，我和Effie曾经是同学，很多年没见了。真是没有想到。”

       餐桌上的谈话被两个女人的怀旧引导着，Mara的设计师时不时附和。三个十二行政区的人则有一搭无一搭地聊着开幕典礼。

    晚餐后，两个都城女人仍在聊一些她们共同朋友的情况，Mara早早回到了她自己的房间。Gale很想与Haymitch谈谈Lola所提的事情，但他怀疑训练中心大楼整个都被严密监视。他看到Haymitch正在酒吧扫荡，就靠了过去。

     “你也来一杯。”Haymitch将一大杯琥珀色液体递给Gale。

     Gale摇头拒绝了，他现在需要清醒。“你觉得我们的开幕典礼怎么样？明天的训练有什么建议吗？”他嘴上这么说，脸上的表情却是向Haymitch表明他有其它问题。

       “漂亮男孩，你应该放松点，到楼顶天台的花园呼吸点新鲜空气。” Haymitch用手拍了拍Gale的肩膀。Gale瞪了他一眼，Haymitch嘿嘿笑着带着Gale来到了楼顶的天台。

       室外风很大，Gale 四周看了一下：“他们不怕有人掉下去吗？”

      “你可以试试，”

       Gale转头看着Haymitch，嘴角挂着一丝坏笑：“也许吧。”

     Haymitch想起了餐刀，“也许还是换个方法。”说着他从旁边的花坛中捡了一块小石子扔出去。然后他就闪到了另一侧。片刻小石子飞了回来，速度很快。

      Gale惊得闪了一下身，石子砸在地上。他吹了声口哨道：“有没有人被打着过。”

      Haymitch的脸色有点苍白，没有回答他这个问题。“你今天在开幕典礼上的表现是想表示你不需要赞助人吗？”

     “可你不是要求我们按照服装设计师的要求做，不要反抗吗？”

      “Lola要求你这样做？”

       Gale把Lola对他所说的关于赞助人的内容告诉了Haymitch。Haymitch听完很长时间没有说话。“她所说的确实太不寻常了，也许只是某些人的策略，让潜在可能支持你的赞助人转而支持他人。”

Gale点点头道：“一个圈套，当然。可我本来也没觉得我会有什么赞助人。”

       Haymitch上下打量了Gale几眼干笑道：“漂亮男孩，Lola所说的至少有一点是真实的，那就是如果你赢了，你要向你的赞助人表示感谢。”

      “我还是情愿你叫我猎人。怎么感谢？”

    “现在说这个早了点。”很明显Haymitch不愿谈这个话题。“明天开始训练你要注意掩饰你的特长，所以我不能叫你猎人。多学一些你不擅长的项目。还有两天时间，我们再看看，等到与游戏设计师们单独会面前再决定策略也不迟。”

      “好的。”

      “还有，Gale，你希望和Mara一起训练还是分开？”

      “分开。我不希望她知道我的策略。”

       Haymitch点点头：“早点休息吧。”

 


End file.
